1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and more particularly to a display apparatus adapted for use in a word-processor, a computer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior Art display apparatus used in a word-processor or the like displays white letters or white figures on a black background. The displayed white letters or white figures, when printed, are printed out in black letters or black figures on a white background (i.e. white paper). Such discord between white and black gives an operator an unnatural feeling.
Some programs have been proposed to eliminate the unnatural feeling to the the operator. Such programs reverse the colors between the background and figures of the image displayed on a display apparatus and thus make the displayed picture have black letters or black figures on a white background. However, such a solution uses a software program and therefore has disadvantages as (a) it necessitates making special software, (b) the software is very expensive, and (c) much loading time for software is necessary.